Handcuffs, Pranks, Powers and Love
by xxMusicIsLifexx
Summary: Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge decide to play pranks on the older flock members and Ella. They handcuff Iggy and Ella together and Fang and Max Together. Then prank wars begin. and fang having powers! Fax, Eggy, Fella. Set after 3rd book.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i sadly do not own Maximum Ride or the Characters

Disclaimer: i sadly do not own Maximum Ride or the Characters.

Claimer: but i do own the plot! Muahhhhh hahahahahha

_**A/N Hey Guys...this is my first fanfic...so uhm...r&r and leave some suggestions on changing or adding stuff...it will help alot **_

_**Handcuffs, Pranks, Powers, and Love**_

_**Chapter 1...wheres fang?**_

Max P.O.V

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" _rang my alarm clock at 10am. I sat up and looked around my black and purple room, smiling at the thought of me actually having a room again.

(a/n...this is set a few weeks after book 3)

I got up and made my way over my big room, to my dresser, and got out jeans and a red tee-shirt, slipping out of my pjs and into the clothes. Cant u believe it?! Yes...I actually have clothes to put on and take off.

I went downstairs to find everyone awake and getting ready for breakfast

"Hey Max" said little Gazzy looking up at me with his big blue eyes.

I smiled and ruffled his hair and walked over to the kitchen table and got a whole bunch of hellos from everyone else.

Taking a seat at the table, i watched the other kids eat, lost in their own daydreams, until i realized someone was missing...Fang.

"um...where's Fang?" i asked with curiosity.

" I don't know...he hasn't been himself lately...ive tried making him open up but..." said my mum

"Nothing works for that fu-"

"Iggy!" i exclaimed, wasting glares on him, knowing he cant see them.

He responded with snickers.

I rolled my eyes, getting up from the table, leaving my breakfast, and made my way to fangs room.

I knocked a couple of times but got no answer so i silently went inside his dark room.

I looked around and my eyes went straight to his bed, which he was lying on.

I walked over to his bed and poked his shoulder "Fang..."

And of course...I got no response.

"Fang..." I asked shaking his shoulders a little.

Of course, since this is Fang we're talking about, all i got from him was a groan.

I sat next to him on his comfy bed "what's wrong? You missed breakfast."

I looked down at him and lightly put my hand on his head "your burning up"

He sighed and finally spoke " leave me alone.." he said with groans

I laid next to him and turned to him. " I know something's wrong...you're burning up..."

He opened his eyes and stared at me

I quirked my head to the side " your...eyes...are green..."looking straight into them, confused "they're...usually brown..."

He blinked rapidly and sat up and rubbed them "umm...can u get out so I can get dressed" he said scratching his bare chest

_Oh god..ive never seen him without a shirt...and now that I have...has...he been working out? He's so sexy...oh god...no...what am I thinking? He's my best friend._

"Is there something you want from me?"

I left my daydream and blinked "wh...wha?"

"You're starring at me...what do you want?"

"Uh..n...nothing" i said looking down, turning red at the thoughts of his fit sexy bo- No! God max stop it!!

He rolled his eyes and went into his bathroom (yes...the older kids have a master bedroom).

I walked out of his room and went back downstairs, receiving stares from everyone else.

"Is he okay? What happened? What's wrong with him?" said Ella

All I did was look at her shocked. "n...nothing he's fine...just a fever"

Angel and nudge started whispering and giggling.

"Someone has a crush on fang" said Gazzy, teasingly

I turned slightly red then looked up and realized everyone was starring at Ella...not me. I looked over at Ella then Iggy who looked a bit furious and sad at the same time

"I do not!" exclaimed Ella, trying to hide a smile from us

They started talking among themselves as i stayed starring at Iggy and whispered "Iggy?"

He blinked and looked in my direction, giving me an angelic smile and continued talking to Gazzy about one of their bombs...like always.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked into the living room, at Fang standing there

He cleared his throat a bit "can we go flying?'

I blinked at him and looked over at my mum and she nodded so we all got up, and went out for flying

_**hey guys. its my first story So please review and tell me wat u think...i will b open to any suggestions**_

_**Nick**_


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't look, like, feel, live, or write like James Patterson

_**Handcuffs, Pranks, Powers, and Love**_

_**Chapter 2. Oh No.**_

Fang POV

"_Can we go flying?" I asked, getting blank stares from everyone's face._

"_Sure" says Dr. Martinez_

_Still getting stares like if I'm a complete maniac, maybe I am, I head out the door._

_Getting a running start, I jump in the air, snapping open my huge wings, and begin to fly_

_Gracefully until…BAM! I smack into something…or someone._

"_Owwwww" I groan, rubbing my head, not knowing what the hell just happened._

"_Max, get the hell off of me!" I yell from under her._

"_Oww, Watch where you're flying next time Fang!. Might want to start paying attention"_

"_Oh you're one to talk," I mumble under my breath._

"_Ugh!" she yells when she gets up, glaring down at m. mwuahahaha ohh how I love messing with her._

Angels POV

"_Iggy, nudge, Gazzy? Come here for a sec?" _

_As the Gasman and Nudge approach me, I start to speak _

" _I think we should teach them a lesson. Shouldn't we?_

"_How about some pranks!"_

"_Yeah that would be a great idea! Oh my god this would be so much fin, maybe we could hand cuff them together and maybe scare them a little and maybe record all this and maybe-"_

"_Great idea nudge!" boy is nudge good at this. _

"_Mwuahahhahaha, and the war begins," grins Iggy as I rub my hands together._

_------------------_

**;D**

**Sorry for the like…year long wait, I switched schools and the pc there is more strict, so I couldn't type anything up, I was out of the us all summer and im just busy all the time, but, if anyone has any ideas on other pranks, id greatly appreciate it. Its still my first story, and first time doing things like this so any suggestions would be great to, love u all.**

**Reviewww 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AY GUYS ;D**_

_**so im using an idea that came from ~AL-x D. this time.**_

_**dont worry dont worry ill get to all your other ideas soon.**_

_**Oh and in the story, if i have like any grammar or spelling mistakess, im sorry, im like a dead ass not good speller,**_

_**;D.**_

_**r&r**_

_**3**_

_**-Nick**_

_Andd the storyy continues_

Chapter3.

Max POV.

God he gets me so annoyed at times.

_But you love it maximum._

Oh great You're back, had a good vacation?

_Actually I did thank you very much._

Guh, now I have two pests to deal with.

**Angel POV**

"Nudge, Gazzy come here!" Oh are they going to love this.

"yeah sis?"

"look over there!"

Where I was pointing, was iggy and Ella, ella was helping him feel around different types of flowers, and iggy was complaining about doing something else guy-ish.

"we've got a new plan" I said grinning. "We need somee ideas to get both of them, no wait, all four of them, at the same time, mwuahahha"

"We could pull a bomb in each of their rooms! Sleeping gas, then take em' and BAM…but..."

"But what gazzy?"

"But handcuff them! Call max to your room, put her in your closet, I'll get Ella into my closet, and fang and iggy can get into gazzys closet! We can pretend that we're trying to figure out what to wear and need their help and bam, we'll hit them, tie em' up and hand cuff them to another, like fang to max and iggy to Ella, maybe they'd learn to show that they like each other, maybe they'd kiss, maybe max will kill us, and fang will bring us back to life, so iggy can kill us again, but maybe"

"NUDGE" Me and my brother yelled at the same time as she stopped talking, finally, and giggled.

"We're gonna get them so good" I grinned, rubbing my hands together.

_**Ahh short chaps ik!**_

_**Haha sorry**_

_**R&r guys**_

_**33**_


	4. Chapter 4

Yo,

Thanks for all the reviews and such. Its hell appreciated.

I'm sorry I haven't written. I've had some technical health difficulties, and I still am at the moment, so it's hard to reach a computer, forgive me? [:

New chap, short, sorry

xx

_**Chapter 4, "Sleep?"**_

The house was quiet and warm; calm. Where was everyone? Better yet, what was everyone doing?

Maximum was in her room, drawing a portrait of Nudge and Angel together.

Iggy was in Ella's room, she was reading to him her favorite book.

Gazzy was with the younger ones, in his room, gathering up ideas for today's plan, giggling amongst them selves.

And last but not least, Fang, was neatly taping photos to his, wall above his bed, of the flock that he's taken, secretly and publicly.

Then, silence was broken.

"Max and Ella, we need you here!" Angel screamed.

"Iggy! Fang!" yelled Gazzy

"WHAT?!" ringed a chorus of the voices of the older ones.

Max and Ella traveled together to angel's room, as Iggy and Fang made their way to Gazzy's room.

_**Angel's Room**_

Angel and nudge stood by the closet, as max entered, and Angel began to speak: "Max, help us pick out some clothes.

"For what girls," says Max, walking over to the closet.

"Dress up of course!" yelped both Nudge and Angel.

"okay" Max says, opening the closet as-

_**Gazzy's Room**_

"Oh man Gazzy, what died in here?" said Fang as Gazzy opened up his closet and smirked, "Oh nothing, just you too!" he giggles as he pushes Iggy and Fang in the closet and locks it. He smirks and giggles, hearing them drop to the ground inside, and trots to angel's room.

"Got em?"

"yes sir", smiled nudge as angel patted the closet door.

_**Mwuahahahahahhaah evil children ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5

___A/N: _Sorry sorry sorry sorry that I haven't wrote in a longggg time; Complications + broken computer= no stories \':

_But I'm back, its summer 09 baby! Whoop!_

_;D here's the next chapter, enjoy ;)_

_**Max**_

I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I died I'm-

"You should've fixed a little something up with him when we told you too Max"

"what?" okay so I'm not dead…"Angel?"

"Angel and I tried warning you" Nudge says in a I-Told-U-So voice.

I open my eyes as I sit up and see the two girls staring dead at me smiling, and Gazzy standing on the other side of my bed

"Okay guys…joke's over, what's going on?"

"Well, I-we" Gazzy started explain, without the hesitation I usually get "decided to give you four teens a WAKE THE HECK UP call".

"Wake up call? For what!?" I said, rubbing my head, looking around my room then at the three of them as Gazzy goes to stand next to the two girls.

"That" they all three say as my bed starts to move, and they start to giggle

"What?" I say looking next to me, the other side of my be-"FANG!" I scream as I see him sit up next to me "Get out of my bed!" I snatch the blankets from him and jump off, but a force pulls me and manages to knock the breath out of me, letting me fall to the ground, with Fang on top of me.

"Oww Max!" Fang yells as I try to snuggle my way out from under him and stand up, looking down at my arm that hes pulling.

"Fang let go!" I Yell

"We're handcuffed you idiot I can't let go!" he says standing up, as my eyes bulge out my head.

"Wake up call!" the three younger ones yell as I stare at the handcuffs.

"Well aren't you three cool huh?" Fang says, joining me in my death glares towards them.

"It's about time!" yells Nudge "now you two will be getting more than enough of each other!"

"When I get untied, oh I swear I'm going to-"I was beginning to say as SOMEONE interrupts...

"Fine, wanna have it that way? Let the wars begin then, Angel" says fang, glaring down at her with a tight smirk on his face.

"Lets go" He says, pulling- no, dragging me out my room door, into his room and closing the door.

"This is ridiculous; I don't even kn-"I stop as I hear Ella scream.

"Oh god…" says fang.

___A/N:__Mwuahahahahah, short chapter, I know I'm known for that ;D sorry!_

_But my dad's making me go re-arrange my room for some odd reason_

_Haha, but! I'm getting my computer fixed after that, so ill be on later tonight updating this ;D_

_Peace3_

_Reviews&Suggestions=Love_


End file.
